Change Log 2014
'December' 12/21/14 - 12/31/14 * Additions and changes to various holiday events * New BGM updates for Christmas theme * Preparations for New years events and following Episode updates 12/20/14 * Battle Badges are now tradable as a result of the Community Vote ingame. (114:91 / Y:N) 12/18/14 * Added Name Changer NPC to ZP Arena * Added Sex Changer to ZP Arena * Increased vending time to 12 hours 12/16/14 * Fixed Odin Mask 0; was giving a lot more than what it was supposed to. * Poll added to Vote NPC in Prontera 12/14/14 * Added 8 hour vending limit to reduce "false active player" limit. After 8 hours a vender will be auto-kicked. * Fixed Old Bandanna; wasn't reducing cast time by 10%. * Added Guild Package. See TOC's (Terms of Conditions) on the forums to apply! * Wikia page for Rules have been update with KS rules. (Normally we don't add change log for Wikia changes, but this one is necessary.) 12/09/14 * Added Jewelry Box to the Santa's Shop NPC (25 ZP each) * Added new ZP arena * Moved Donation Manager to new ZP arena * Released early update for new patch * New December weekly BGM added for Prontera and Vending map * Added 28 headgears, VIP pass, Mounts, and Costume Token to Battle Badge Exchange NPC * Fixed some item descriptions 12/05/14 * Removed Cash Vault / Zeal Vault (inactivity) * Added Card Trader. (Exchange 10 unwanted cards for 1 OCA) * Added custom Smelting and Miningto the game. NPC to get started located in Prontera and Manuk. * Added 8 new Headgear quests. * WoE Emperium Break announcer. * Santa's Shop in Prontera. Previous rotations and extras available! * New Prontera BMG (2/4; will update again next week!) * Added Musketeer hat, Minstrel Song Hat, and Machoman Glasses to costumes #6 shop. * Fixed some item descriptions. * Added Pickaxe Box (350 Pickaxe inside) * Optimized some scripts to reduce minor lag effect. * Updated location board with new NPCs. * Updated the ingame Rules board, added rule about offensive names. READ THE RULES STILL. * Battle Grounds equipment (armours and weapons) disabled in WoE as a result of the Community Vote ingame. (175:82 / Y:N) 12/01/14 * Changed Reset NPC to scale price depending on level. (Feature was always in the server from day 1, just never activated until economy built up.) * Introducing two new GMs to the ZealRO GM Team. Minguk and Rammie. * MVP Event!!! * Updated Increased Rates NPC contributions. 1 ZP is now 5 Points. * Zeny can be used in Increased Rates contributions now. 350,000 zeny grants 10 points. * Password/Account Recoveryadded to the main website. November 11/30/14 * Added ZealRO Christmas Prontera * Christmas themed Invasion event added. Occurs every 4 hours. * Prontera and Vending map BGM changed for holiday spirit. * Event mobs drop "Special Present" which can be exchanged at Nicolas in Prontera center. 11/24/14 * Fixed costume prices (zeny) * Fixed some costumes not appearing * Added new Costumes 11/23/14 * Battlegroundshas been enabled. * Kawaii is no longer a GM, staff applications are open here. 11/21/14 * Fixed Beelzebub Spawn * Increased Warp price from 200z to 400z for a month to balance economy. * Doubled the stat/skill reset price from 50k zeny to 100k zeny. * Disabled the Reject Sword skill until the poll is complete in the center of Prontera City. 11/19/14 * Added New headgears to ZP shop * Added Tamer NPC to ZP area * Added GvG Room (Seige Mode) 11/19/14 * Added 300% manuals to ZP shop 11/14/14 * Added Brasilis dungeon and field maps and mobs (RRM) * Added a new set of costumes * Headgear Rotation set 2 added 11/11/14 * Added Mounts to the server 11/10/14 * Added Shadow and Immaterial arrow to arrow dealer * Event tickets can now be traded 11/07/14 * Vote Poll NPC update * Added HD Elunuim and Oridecon to Zeal Boxlist * Added Enriched Elunium and Oridecon to ZP Shop * Added HR Bubblegum to the ZP Shop * Added Enriched Elunium and Oridecon to Mission Shop * New headgears added to ZP shop, Mission Shop, and Event Shop * Moon Rabbit Hat description fixed * Guilds can now add spaces into names 11/06/14 * Changed Bronze Coin to Crystal Coin to avoid confusion * Updated RULES to include more details about Kill Steal * Updated RULES to have extended details on Player Obstructions 11/05/14 * Added "Player Relations" to the RULES * Added new in-game Vote NPC (prontera 159 201) for forum discussions 11/04/14 * Fixed level selectable Teleport * Added V.I.P.Lifetime to the ZP shop * V.I.P. Pass is now able to be put in storage 11/02/14 * Added additional perk to VIP. Now user can obtain Zeal Box if online for 60 minutes, every 60 minutes. * Added Headgear Rotation NPC. 14 day cycles. * Added Emperium to Zeal Box * Added Emperium to Mission Shop * Applied @joinbg and @leavebg commands. Only usable in towns and BG arena. * Reduced the Vote4ZP ratio down by half. (Now at 5 vote = 1 ZP) * Price change on certain items for ZP shops (prices too high) * Additional headgears applied to ZP shop * Healer cost reduced to 500z (250zVIP) * Healer delay reduced to 30 seconds (0 secondVIP) Category:Features Category:Change Log